1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for single handed manipulation of a guide wire. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for feeding a guide wire through a catheter, cannula or needle into a body cavity of a patient.
2. Prior Art
Guide wires are commonly inserted through a catheter, cannula or needle into a body cavity, such as a blood vessel, of a patient. The guide wire is positioned to allow a catheter to be passed therealong to follow the path of the guide wire into the patient. The guide wire is thereafter withdrawn and the catheter is ready for further positioning and use.
As shown in the prior art guide wire assembly of FIG. 1, a straightener 1, which includes a conically-shaped connector portion 2 and a smaller diameter portion 3, is formed with an interior lumen through which a guide wire 5 must pass as it is extracted from its flexible storage tube 4. The flexible storage tube 4 can be disposed in the shape of a curve, or a series of loops, as depicted in FIG. 1 to facilitate ease of manipulation. A series of retainers 8 can be used to hold the storage tube 4 in its looped configuration. The guide wire 5 is preferably of a standard coiled spring design and slidably positioned within the storage tube 4 in a sterile condition. The distal end of the guide wire 5 is also often preferably formed in the shape of a flexible "J" 6, which may be straightened by pulling the distal end of the guide wire 5 into the straightening element 1 to which it must conform. The straightening element 1 is attached to the tube 4 at the distal end 9 thereof by inserting the small diameter portion 3 of the straightener 1 thereinto. The small diameter portion 3 is sized to cause a snug fit with the distal end 9 of the tube 4.
The guide wire 5 is inserted into a vein or artery of a patient through a catheter 7, or a cannula or needle as is well known in the art.
Prior art guide wire insertion systems as described above are often very difficult to manipulate, and often allow exposure of the guide wire to a non-sterile environment during the insertion procedure. Commonly, a guide wire such as described in the prior art FIG. 1 is completely removed from its flexible storage tube prior to insertion, and is wound in the physician's hand and inserted through the needle or catheter into the patient's blood vessel or other body cavity. This procedure often necessitates the involvement of more than one physician since three hands can be required to hold the needle or cannula stationary while the guide wire is pulled through the straightener then pushed through the needle or cannula. Further, extension and manipulation of the guide wire after removal from its flexible storage tube and prior to its insertion can lead to contamination.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,906 issued to Fleck attempts to solve the above-described prior art problems by providing a hand held device for feeding a guide wire from its flexible storage tube into a needle or cannula. The Fleck device comprises a longitudinal member having a rear connection element for connecting to the flexible storage tube and a distally mounted straightener for straightening the guide wire as it passes through the device. A centrally positioned section of the device provides thumb and forefinger access to the guide wire, enabling the physician to advance the guide wire directly from its storage tube into the needle or cannula with a single hand.
The Fleck device, although an improvement in the art of guide wire manipulation, nevertheless fails to address several specific problems. Most importantly, when using the Fleck device, it is necessary for the physician to continuously hold the device with a thumb or finger placed directly against the guide wire at the central open section thereof in order to ensure that no inadvertent movement of the guide wire relative to the device occurs. Also, should the physician release the device to perform some other procedure, the guide wire is allowed free movement relative to the device which can cause exposure of the guide wire to contamination and/or misplacement of the guide wire in the body cavity thereto. Finally, the physician must maintain sufficient pressure against the guide wire in the device at all times to ensure that intentional movement of the device for proper placement of the guide wire is also accompanied by identical movement of the guide wire.
It would be desirable therefor for the physician to be able to ensure that the guide wire is held in position in the feeding device whenever it is desired to manipulate the feeding device and guide wire together, or whenever it is necessary to let go of the feeding device to perform another procedure.